Interview with the Youngest Salvatore
by whydidIdothat.again
Summary: Sophia Salvatore, the youngest of the Salvatore siblings, is interviewed and asked about growing up with Stefan and Damon as brothers. Possibly rated M as story progresses for language/violence.
1. Chapter 1

Testing...testing. Is this thing on?

_Yep. Hear you loud and clear. _

Okay...um...how did you want me to start this?

_Just read the cue cards._

Okay...You're watching "Bite me. Interview with the youngest Salvatore".

_Great! _

Sophia Salvatore leaned back on the dated, antique couch in the Salvatore house and closed her eyes. Moments later, they sprang open as Damon walked into the room and poured himself a glass of bourbon from his stock.

"Sorry, am I interrupting?" He asked with a smirk, swallowing the amber liquid in one quick gulp.

"No. Not yet. We haven't started recording" Paul the cameraman said, fiddling with the tape inside of his camera.

"Good. Wouldn't want to knock the superstar's focus". Damon filled up his glass for a second helping, drained it and put it back on the counter. "Oh and Soph...You've got a little something in your teeth...right here...aaa no...forget it".

Sophia rolled her eyes as her brother walked out the door from which he came. "Okay, are we ready to begin? How is this going to work? Where do you want me to start?"

"Well" Paul began, thrusting his camera onto his shoulder and nudging the boom mike out of his shot. "I figure, the beginning is as good a place as anywhere."

"Alright" Sophie replied. "Here goes".

"Well, I guess you'd want to know how I first became a vampire then." Sophia looked up at Paul for encouragement. After receiving a quick nod, she continued. "So it happened a couple days after both of my brother's funerals. My dad hadn't found their bodies after he saw them both shot when trying to help those vampires getting taken to the church to be burned. Probably more for himself than anyone, he decided to put on some sort of show and hold a funeral for both Stefan and Damon and bury empty caskets. Kind of sick when you think about it".

Sophie looked up and rubbed her arms quickly, giving the appearance of unease. "So, me being the sensitive, emotional girl I am, was obviously devastated at this whole ordeal. Not only was I mourning because of the loss of my two brothers, I couldn't understand why my dad didn't allow me to see their bodies after they were...'put into the caskets'...

"Needless to say, that must have been really hard for you?" Paul suggested after noticing a pause from Sophia.

"Yeah, it was...definitely a rough couple days following. I couldn't stop crying really. I missed Stephan...and for all that it hurt me to admit, I missed Damon. I missed the endless fights, fierce battles of wits and mainly, (although I can't say this too loud because I'm pretty sure Damon is still in the house and can probably hear me...), I missed his brotherly protection. For all Damon was as a human brother, (an ass), he was still my brother and extremely protective of me.

Sophia paused with a slight smile on her lips. "He always knew what to say and do in each situation. He could honestly control any situation that came to his attention. I remember once as a kid when I was probably like 7 years old, there were these boys that were throwing rocks outside my window, trying to hit this little blue jay that was building a nest on my ledge. One stray rock struck the bird on its wing and it tumbled to the ground into the rose bushes placed below. Being the animal lover I am, I ran downstairs and over to the boys and was just about to grab the leader by the shirt when it just hit me...I'm surrounded by boys, at least 5 years older than me that obviously couldn't care less about what a puny little girl thought...probably should have thought about this a little longer...Well, the leader started coming over to me but as soon as he got within a foot, Damon came storming out of the house carrying a croquet putter and started waving it around. He told the boys in a fairly straight forward manner that they'd 'better get their butts off of the property unless the next balls he's going to be hitting are theirs'"

Sophia laughed out loud at her memory and looked a little worried at Paul. "Can I even say that?"

Paul smiled and warned her "Just keep it fairly clean. We only want a PG rating".

Sophia nodded and continued. "Yeah, so needless to say, the boys got out of there pretty quickly. But Damon...Damon was actually quite mad. He came over to me, I remember this exactly...he threw the putter onto the ground, grabbed me by the shoulders, shook me and yelled 'what the hell were you thinking? You could have been hurt.' Now this was this worst part. You have to understand that Damon is only four years older than me so he was only 11 at the time. So, he pinned me to his chest with one arm and reached behind me and smacked my bum with his other...only once mind you but still, ...needless to say...all hell broke loose."

"He spanked you?" Paul laughed out loud, moving the camera to his other shoulder.

"Yeah. Oh I was furious. Treating me like some little kid when he's only a couple years older...Oh I was seething. So, one thing leads to another and when my dad finally came outside after apparently all of the servants went in to tell him we were fighting, we were tumbling around on the ground, with me hitting out and punching any piece of Damon I could connect with."

"My dad grabbed Damon off of me by the scruff of his neck and hauled him over to the outside wall. All I heard were some random shouts and some sort of whistle like sound coming from my dad but I could probably have grasped what was going on and what was going to happen. So the next thing I saw was Damon hurrying inside and my dad slowly stalking over to me. 'Sophia Lorraine' he said, 'even though your brother has told me you were completely innocent of the transgression I pulled you apart from, I frankly do not believe him. Knowing you, my dearest daughter, you probably either initiated the confrontation or at least had some sort of role to play in it...so needless to say, you will be receiving the due punishment for that transgression...go upstairs and think of your penance..."

Sophia grimaced as the memories came racing back. "Lets just say I received my due penance".

"No, no no! You can't leave your audience not knowing what happened!" Paul exclaimed, shaking the camera in his annoyance.

"Well, honestly I don't really feel comfortable talking about that kind of thing. Just to explain though, my mother had passed away when I was really young. Around when I was two. So growing up, we only had my 'holier than thou' father to put any sort of 'fear of god' into us. And being a man of god such as himself, he truly believed the line from the bible that if you spare the rod, you spoil the child...or whatever it is...Not a line I agree with mind you...But don't get me wrong, I was still my dad's baby girl so I mostly just received hand spankings. Damon and Stefan received a whole lot worse..."

Sophia stopped and bit her lip; her face screwed up in concentration. "Why did I even tell you that story?" she asked Paul.

"Ummm, not sure actually" he replied with a laugh. "Something about Damon looking out for you".

"Oh yeah, thats right. Yeah he always did" she finished awkwardly, wondering how to continue with the interview. "Okay, well yeah...how I became a vampire...well..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, where was I?"

"How you became a vampire" Paul replied blandly, wiping a smudge off the lens of his camera.

"Oh right. Okay well..." Sophia closes her eyes as the memories come racing back.

"_Sophia, my love, goodnight". Father smiles slowly and kisses her on the forehead. She turns around and heads back up the stairs to the second room on the left. _

_She closes the door behind her and looks around at the warm, feminine decor of her bedroom. 'It's so empty without Damon and Stefan'. She begins to slowly undress with the gentle hands of her chambermaid. _

"_Its alright hun, it'll be alright". Megan's knowledgeable, wrinkled hands quickly unthreads the lace from her corset and places it on the night stand beside her dresser. "I've warmed you some chocolate for your comfort, but" she places a finger to her lips, "don't tell your papa". _

"_Of course not, and Megan..thank you for everything." Sophia smiled at her closest and oldest friend as she walked over towards the hallway and closed the door behind her. Gingerly, she went over to her dresser and pulled on a crisp white linen night dress. Smoothing the wrinkles along the creases, she walks over to the bed and tosses back the covers. Lowering herself onto the white down coverlet, she pulls up the blanket and reaches across for the promised liquid sin sitting on her bedside table. "Mmmm" she moaned, savouring the warm trickle of chocolate over her tongue. Placing the nearly empty cup on the floor, she bends over and hides the cup behind the dust ruffle on the skirt of her bed. 'Just in case papa comes in to check on me, he's been doing that as of late' she thinks, tucking herself deeper into her covers and closing her eyes. 'Now come sleep. I have been waiting too long for you.'_

_Hours later, Sophia awakes to the sound of a throaty chuckle. "Sophia, little minx. Always with the chocolate". _

"_Damon?" She would recognize that voice anywhere. From the hardship of the past two weeks, the longing for her brothers' voices was almost unbearable. "You're dead. I buried you." _

_Damon Salvatore's eyes blurred with sadness as he took in his innocent twenty two year old sister. "I'm so sorry Soph". _

"_What are you talking about? People don't feel sorry in dreams. What's happening?... Am I dreaming?" _

_As quick as lightning, Damon tore his flesh on his wrist, bursting the vein underneath. The blood gushed out of him, causing Sophia's eyes to widen in panic. "Wake up, wake up Sophia! Enough! Father Father!"_

_Moments later, Damon thrust his wrist into Sophia's mouth, forcing the blood to flood into her open throat. "Swallow baby. Swallow." Tears began to pour from Sophia's eyes as her gag reflex kicked in and she vomited up the thick, curlish blood mixed with the remnants of the hot chocolate from earlier. Looking down onto her drenched night gown, she looked up at Damon with pleading eyes. "Damon stop. Please! I don't understand!"_

_Choking back a sob, Damon thrusts his wrist back onto Sophia's mouth, massaging her throat to force the life blood down into her system. "I know baby. Please swallow. My god, I am so sorry Soph"_

_Struggling to breathe, Sophia once more looks up into the eyes of her dead brother and starts sputtering up the thick liquid which she's covered in. The blood bubbles up out her nose, drenching her face. "I have to do this Soph. She's going to kill you otherwise." Finishing that statement, Damon grabs his sister by the face, kisses her forehead and in one clean motion, snaps her neck and picks up her blood-saturated, lifeless body into his arms. 'I'll help you through this. You don't understand now, but you will. Please believe me'. Carefully, Damon opens the bedroom window and jumps through, landing on the rosebushes beneath with his dead sister in his arms. _

Silence filled the room. The crew shuffled awkwardly from foot to foot. "Uhh...Sophia?" Paul looked up from his camera, taking control. "I didn't know...I'm sorry".

Coughing into her shoulder, Sophia looked back calmly. "It happened a long time ago. It's okay. I'm over it...really."  
>"What did you mean exactly when Damon said to you that she'll kill you otherwise?"<br>"It means that Katherine was already playing with him. As I found out later, Katherine had told Damon that to test him and to see if he actually loved her, the other woman in his life must be eliminated. Apparently, according to her, there wasn't enough love for two women."

"So you're saying, it was either she killed you or he did himself?"  
>"Yep. That's the sordid truth of it." Sophia looked at her hands and nervously started picking at the metallic pink nail polish. "Needless to say, me and her have never really seen eye to eye." She got up and walked over to the door leading into the kitchen. "I'm going to pour myself a drink. Care for anything?" The crew shook their heads and proceeded to watch her through the doorway. Sophia entered her ancient kitchen and walked over to the cabinet adjacent to the fridge. Pulling out a malbec, she poured herself a glass and inhaled the rich scents wafting from the blood red liquid. Feeling her body relax, she took a sip and felt the liquid careen over her taste buds. Singling out each individual flavour, her senses flooded with the happiness only one other red liquid could afford her. Corking the bottle she returned it to the shelf and headed back into the great area.<p>

"Sophia!"  
>"Elena! What are you doing here?" Sophia hurried over to her friend and threw her arms around her in a tight hug. "Glad to see you!"<p>

"Same. Sorry, me and Stefan were just planning on spending the night in tonight. Making dinner. Maybe renting a movie. You know..." she finished awkwardly, becoming aware of the others in the room.

"Yeah, of course. No worries". Elena gives her a smile and walks past into the newly vacated kitchen. "See ya later Soph". Stefan ruffles her hair as he follows after his girlfriend.

"So thats how it happened eh?" Paul asked, drawing her attention back to the interview at hand.

"Yep. Thats the jist of it." Sophia smiled politely, looking down at the swirling liquid in her glass. "So what do you want to know next?"

"Tell us a story. How about, whats the most painful experience you've been through?"

Grimacing slightly, Sophia replied "Oh thats easy..."


	3. Chapter 3

"The most painful experience I've ever lived through? Yeah..that's easy." Sophia smiled and laughed into her wine glass. "You only want to hear one though? That might be tough".

Paul squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, adjusting his camera. "No, no. Honestly the viewers would want to hear as many stories as probably you're willing to tell them. Start with one and then move on from there."

"Okay. Well first off then I should probably clarify.." Sophia's words were cut off by a loud, piercing, utterly female giggle coming from the kitchen.

"Oh Damon...Damon! Damon!" A blonde, scantily clad girl came happily tumbling into the main room through the kitchen door. Damon followed closely behind, stretching his arms over his head with a boyish smirk on his face. He continued over to the girl, pulled her up firmly by the arms, and looked directly into her eyes. "Now now Sarah. We mustn't interrupt Miss Movie star here." The girl's eyes glazed over and she turned, smiled prettily at the camera crew, and returned to the kitchen, shutting the door demurely behind her.

"So really, how IS the interview going squirt?" Damon asked as he punched Sophia on the shoulder. Wincing, she began to rub the spot and roll her eyes. He's always so inappropriate.

"Squirt? That's cute. Where'd you come up with that name?" Paul inquired hurriedly, trying to cut the tension that had just shifted into the room.

"Really, I can't remember...

"Oh Squirt! Yeah, thats an old story..." Damon cut in, reaching over Sophie and pulling the camera up to focus on him. "I bet Soph hasn't even told you about her first time drinking a human. It's really cute actually.." he continued, noticing in the corner of his eye that Sophia was shaking her head. "Well, you all know right, that in the process of becoming a vampire, we all most drink human blood in the day following or we will" Damon paused for dramatic effect "perish"

'He could win an award for his dramatics' Sophia thought, inwardly cringing at the memory of the story being told.

"So Miss Sophia here decided to, obviously" Damon took a break to wink at the female crew member writing in her clip board "drink from said human, and fulfill her duties to become a creature of the night. So, my dear little sister here, bless her heart, decided that if she had to drink human blood, she was going to take it from a person who was on their death bed; one for whom death would be a mercy. So," he continued "she decided that instead of waiting for direction from one of her two older brothers to help her clear this first hurdle, she was going to just sink fangs deep and hope for the best."

Cringing at the pun, she looked around the room at the crew members all rapt with attention on her brother's every word. With a slight shake of her head, she noticed all of the females fixing their clothing nonchalantly and looking at her brother with more than appropriate reverence.

"Unfortunately for her, she sunk her fangs into the jugular of this decrepit patient and in surprise of the rush of blood into her mouth, she pulled out quickly just as myself and Stefan came into the room. The poor patient never knew what hit him. His eyes rolled up in his head; his skin now a sickly shade greenish white." Damon looked into the wine glass which Sophia had left on the coffee table in front of him. Grabbing the glass and swallowing the remainder of the wine, he looked over to his sister and smirked devilishly. "And now here's where the name comes in. Because my dear sister decided to bite into an artery, the blood continued to gush out of the patient...in thrusts...following each heart beat. And since I decided it would be compLETELY inproper, nay shall I say incestuous of me to call my one and only sister 'thrust', I decided on the next best thing, 'squirt'.

"Damon..." Sophia sighed, closing her eyes, feeling her cheeks burning.

"Okay, well now that we have that cleared up. I must take my leave. See ya later squirt." Damon rose to his feet, brushing a speck of dust from his immaculate jeans. "And ladies, if you are feeling in need of a refresher from the tediousness that is filming a tv interview, my bedroom is the second door on the left on the second floor"

"Damon!"

"But I make no promises you'll be in any fit condition to return to work after" Damon finished with a glint in his eye; the corner of his mouth curling up on one side.

"Damon! Get out!" Sophia rose to her feet and started walking toward her brother; hating him for the surge of embarrassing annoyance that welled up in her. 'How can he always do that?'

"Ladies..." with a slight bow, Damon turned around and went up the stair case, exiting from the room.

"I'm sorry" Sophia mumbled into her lap, looking down at her hands she was wringing. She stopped, giving herself a shake. 'Don't let Damon get to you like that'. Sitting back down onto the couch, she looked back up into Paul's eyes and asked him "Should we continue".

"Yes of course"

"Okay then, in all honesty I can't even remember where I was."

"Oh.."Paul looked up confused, putting the camera into his lap. Turning to the girl Damon winked at with the clipboard he raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"Oh yes...sorry. You were..uh...talking about the most painful experience you've ever lived through and then said you wanted to clarify something first".

"Right..Okay well, what just happened was pretty painful in itself...hmm...?" Sophia tried a joke to clear the air, looking around at the stone faces in front of her, she continued. "But by no means the most painful. If we're talking physically painful then yes, there is something that I want to clarify first. That is..."


End file.
